


Rich

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drugs, F/F, High School, Homophobia, Modern AU, One Shot, Oneshot, Support, attempted suicide, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being rich isn't all it's chalked up to be and Asami's life is the perfect example of this.</p><p>DJ PLAY THAT SONG!<br/>"Too many joy rides in daddy's jaguar. Too many white lies and white lines. Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends. Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends."<br/>-Super Rich Kids by Frank Ocean feat. Earl Sweatshirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Each break is a time skip, some being days while some being months. It's not actually stated, but you can kinda make it however long as you'd like. Whatever you feel is right.

My head spins as the alcohol rushes through my veins. The music pumps louder and louder as the shouts of drunken teenagers filter out from the mansion and into the night sky. I let out a boisterous laugh and look upwards at the stars above me. It’s beautiful. I close my eyes and let my body go. Allowing myself to fall backwards, to let go. The water envelops me. I relax, letting my body slowly sink deeper into the water until my lungs begin to burn. My eyes snap open as I swim up towards the surface. Inhaling deeply once I break the surface and snapping my head backwards to keep my hair from falling over my face.

The pool’s full of half dressed people. Some drunk, some high, even some sober. Life’s funny. It truly is. I have all this money. I have all these people surrounding me. But is it all worth it? Can I truly call a single one of them a friend? Is this all fake?

I swim to the edge of the pool and haul myself out. My head’s spinning as I throw on my clothes over my bikini. I leave the poolside and walk into the mansion. There’s spilt beer everywhere and my father’s liquor cabinet is wide open. I walk up to it and scan the bottles. I laugh as I look at the fancy names of the wines. The things my father cherishes, probably even more than me, his own daughter. I grab one and walk into the kitchen. I fumble with the corkscrew and hold in my frustration. Why the fuck does my father only have traditional corkscrews?

I flinch as I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder. I look over it to see a tan girl smiling down at me as I’m hunched over, still trying to open the damn thing.

“Need help?” she offers me.

I sigh and just hand it to her silently. My gaze at first lands on her deft fingers and her ability to actually get the screw into the cork. But then they travel up her arms that are now tense from trying to pull the cork from the bottle. In my drunken state I bite my lower lip and stare at her concentrated expression. Her brow is furrowed and her nose wrinkled as the cork finally comes free. She hands me the bottle with a huge lopsided grin and stands straight.

I take it from her and mutter a thanks. She nods at me and suddenly I realize that her eyes are stunning. They’re icy blue, but something about them is different. I’ve never seen this girl before, but the way she’s looking at me makes me feel comfortable. Makes her seem familiar, even though I know she isn’t.

“Want to drink with me?” I ask her.

She just shrugs her shoulders and pouts her lower lip. “Sure,” she finally voices.

I take her hand in mine and pull her towards the spiraling staircase. I lead her down the wide hallway and into my room. I make sure to shut the door before I take a seat on my bed. I pat it, wanting this girl to sit with me. She does.

I take a long swig right from the bottle and then pass it to her. She does the same and I can’t help but watch how her neck shifts as the wine flows down her throat. The bottle leaves her lips and she hands it back to me.

“I’m Korra, by the way.”

“Asami,” I say just before drinking some more.

“I know. I’d be a fool not to know who’s place I’m at.”

I let out a little giggle. I hand her the bottle and then fall backwards. I look up at the white ceiling of my room. Thinking about how although it’s my room, it doesn’t feel like home. Nothing about this place feels like it’s home. It’s just someplace to live.

I hear a muffled thud as Korra places the wine bottle on the floor and lies down beside me. Her hands entwined and behind her head.

“Who’d you come with?” I ask her, knowing that I didn’t invite her.

“Some kid named Tahno.”

“Oh.” I say. Tahno’s family is just as rich as mine. He’s a player though and known for having a new girl every weekend. “You his new girl?” I ask bluntly.

Korra lets out a hearty laugh. “Hell no! He’s such a douche.” Korra’s head turns and she's looking me in the eyes. “You know how his dad is in politics?” I nod. “My dad is too and they insisted that I get to know Tahno. I think they’re trying to set me up with him,” Korra confesses.

“Eww, not Tahno.”

“I know!” Korra smirks at me. “Plus I’m not really into that at the moment.”

I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

“More into girls at the moment,” she says with confidence.

“Oh,” I mutter as I sit up. I need more wine for this.

“How about you?” I hear Korra ask from behind me as I take another swig of wine.

“That’s kind of personal.”

“Crap. Sorry I didn’t mean to pry.” I hear the bed rustle as Korra sits up. “That was rude of me… I must have read you wrong.”

She’s about to stand, but stops when I speak up. “You didn’t.”

“Hmm, okay then,” she says as she settles back into a comfortable sitting position. “Well you wouldn’t mind if I told you that you’re absolutely stunning then.”

I chuckle and set down the bottle. It must be the wine, because the next thing I know is that I’m in Korra’s lap, our lips against one another and our hands all over each other.

Korra’s fingers trace over the hem of my shirt and soon that’s on the floor, followed by my bra. She leans down and kisses my breasts. She nips and licks her way to my nipple and takes it into her mouth. I moan as she sucks and flicks her tongue over one of my nipples as she massages my other breast. God I’m so drunk.

Korra grunts against my breast as she eases us backwards and her head falls against one of my pillows. She looks up at me with a goofy little grin. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

I sigh and look down at her. Her cheeks are flushed and her short hair is sprawled out everywhere. She’s cute. I’ve never gone past making out with a girl, but something in me doesn’t mind if Korra’s my first. I don’t know her well, but it’s not like I know anyone very well. Would it really matter if we continued?

I’m about to tell her that I want to continue, but suddenly my head is spinning worse than before. My stomach tosses and I lurch forwards. I clasp a hand over my mouth, holding back what wants to come out. I stumble off of Korra and rush into the bathroom. I lean down and clasp the edge of the toilet with a death grip as the contents of my stomach spill out.

I feel her fingers thread through my hair pulling it back. She shifts to holding it with one hand and with the other she rubs soothing circles on my back. She’s muttering something, but I can’t comprehend what it is. There's something comforting about the way she's treating me. Something warm.

* * *

“WOOOOHOOOOO!” shouts Korra as I speed down the highway.

The Jaguar purrs as I continue to gain more and more speed. The rush is exhilarating. I glance over at Korra, who’s smile is wide and shines even more than the last time I saw it. She’s the only person I can truly call my friend. Not some fake person here for my money. Not some rich kid hanging out with another rich kid because that’s what we’re supposed to do. No. She’s my friend.

“Let’s get high!” shouts Korra over the roar of the engine as I slow down and take the exit towards my place.

I just chuckle and nod my head as I speed down a couple more streets and make a couple more turns. I click the button on my remote to open the gates to the mansion and speed down the driveway.

I get out of the car and throw my keys to the help. He practically ignores Korra and I, just taking the keys and getting into the car. I watch as it drives away towards the garage.

* * *

“You know…” Korra’s hand flew around in the air, while she thought of her words. “The first time we met… we almost fucked. But then you…” She shoved some chips into her mouth and chewed loudly.

“I almost puked on you,” I finish for her as I throw a piece of popcorn into the air and catch it in my mouth.

“Chyeah,” she mumbles. She finally swallows her chips and rolls onto her stomach and looks up at me. “We should try it again sometime.”

I tilt my head slightly and raise an eyebrow. “Korra, you’re my only friend. I don’t want to mess that up.”

She smirks at me. “Come on. It’d be fun.”

“Maybe… when we’re not high or drunk.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“How’d the date go Asami?”

“It was fine Daddy,” I say as I take a seat in his office. He chuckles and finally looks up from his paperwork and at me.

“Adam’s a good kid. He’d take good care of you and his family is well respected.”

“I’m not really interested. I still have college.” I wish I could tell my father that I don’t want to even think about marriage. That I don’t need a husband to take care of me. That all I really want to do is go to college and then take over the company in the long run. But I know I can’t. I know that I can’t tell him that I don’t want to be married, at least not to a man. Not to someone who isn’t Korra.

“Honey, I know you think you’re still young, but marriage is important. Having a family and continuing the Sato line is important.”

I want to ask him what’s so important about continuing the Sato line. It wasn’t like he took care of his family. Maybe financially, but that was it. I’m closer to the help than my own father and most of the time they turn a blind eye. My mother’s gone and he’s never around. He doesn’t care, so why should I care to follow what he wants?

“Just think about it dear while I’m gone.”

“Whatever,” I say as I stand. “Have fun on your vacation.”

“It’s for work Asami.”

“Yeah fucking all those women and maybe going to one meeting. I guess if that’s what you call work, then sure it’s for work.” I storm out of his office and rush to my room.

* * *

I snuggle closer to Korra as she runs her fingers through my hair. “So he’s still setting you up with people?” she asks me.

I trace a finger over her abs. Over the years Korra's body has gotten stronger and stronger. More defined in her arms, abs, back, legs... pretty much everywhere. There was a reason why she was being recruited for colleges for soccer. 

“Yeah,” I sigh.

“Are you going to try to tell him about us?”

“Korra,” I say sternly. “I’ve tried and he always finds a way to skirt me away from it. He’s a fucking homophobe.”

“Damn. I know.”

I lift my head from Korra’s shoulder and look down at her sadly. “I’m sorry.” I lean down and give her a soft peck. “I love you.”

She smiles up at me lovingly. “I know,” she sighs as she wraps an arm around my waist. “Let’s turn that frown upside down,” she says in a teasing tone as I let out a gasp in surprise.

I moan as her palm presses against me and her fingers tease my lower lips. She’s grinning at me as my jaw falls open. “Fuck,” I gasp as my body shudders involuntarily.

* * *

“Asami I-”

My eyes snap open as I hear my father’s voice.

He shouldn’t be here.

He shouldn’t be here.

He really shouldn’t be here.

Not for another few days…

I look over to see him standing in the doorway, his jaw tight and his hands fisted. I grab the sheets of my bed and pull them up, covering myself and Korra, who’s still asleep. Why must she be such a heavy sleeper?

“I can explain!” I blurt out.

His face is turning red and redder as time seems to slow. He storms to the bed and grabs Korra by her hair and drags her out of my bed, throwing her to the ground. She lands with a hard thud and scurries to her feet.

“GET OUT!” He shouts at her as he pushes her towards the door of my bedroom. She’s scrambling for her clothes and trying to explain. Trying to fix this mess. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t hear anything. He’s shoving her, pushing her. He’s hurting her.

“STOP!” I shout. “I love her Daddy! Please stop!”

He turns and glares at me. “Look at what she’s done to you!” His gaze turns back to Korra. “OUT!” he shouts once more.

I stumble out of the bed the sheet still wrapped around me as I chase down my father and Korra. “Please stop it!” I continue to shout until I reach my father and grab his arm. “Please!” I beg once more before feeling a cold, hard backhand against my cheek. Tears stream down my burning cheek and I rock myself back and forth.

“You’re a disgrace to this family.”

I listen to his footsteps pound down the hallway and down the stairs.

What’s so special about being rich if this is your life? If you can’t love the people you want to. If you can’t be who you really are. What’s so special about it all?

* * *

I let out a laugh as I lean my head backwards and stare straight into the sun. I’m so fucked up that I don’t know what’s up or down. The wind is rushing through my hair and sends chills down my spine.

My eyes fill with tears as I stand on the ledge. “Life’s beautiful. Isn’t it Asami?” I ask myself. “Your father’s a homophobe. Your mother’s gone. Korra’s gone. But you have money. You’re rich. You can buy new shit all the time. You can get high and drunk. You can buy fake friends. It’s perfect.”

I close my eyes and lean backwards. Nothing matters anymore.

* * *

“Asami! Wake up, Asami!”

My eyes flutter open and I’m breathing heavily. I snap forward and instantly start vomiting. There’s a warm hand on my back rubbing circles and then I’m pulled into a strong embrace.

This isn’t right. I shouldn’t be feeling anything. I shouldn’t feel the throbbing in my head. I shouldn’t feel the pain in my chest. I shouldn’t feel the burn in my throat. And I sure as fuck shouldn’t be feeling strong arms wrapped around me.

“Fuck. Asami, I thought I was going to be too late.”

The arms around me pull me up to stand and in front of me is Korra. Her cheeks are tear stained and she looks like a mess. But I know I easily look worse than her. She pulls me into her arms again and tears run down my own cheeks, staining her shoulder.

“You can’t leave, not like this,” she mutters into my shoulder. “I love you Asami and I’m going to be there for you no matter what. We’re going to get you out of here.” Korra holds me at arm's length and looks at me warmly. “Move in with me. My parents will understand and it’ll be safer than here.”

I shake my head. This isn’t what I deserve.

Korra bites her lower lip. “No if, ands, or buts. You’re not happy or safe here. You always told me that you wanted something real. Something that wasn’t fake or bought with money. Something that couldn’t be measured. Asami, this is real. My love for you is real.”

“I love you too,” I mutter as I fall into her chest and she lets out a heavy, but relieved sigh.

The smell of cinnamon. The warmth that radiates from her body. The sound of her heartbeat. The rise and fall of her chest. The feeling of the wind against my back. The burn of the sun. This was real. She’s real. I’m real.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah. This fic was pretty hard to write, but I think it came out well. Anyways, if you like a song and would like a oneshot written, let me know. Comment below or hit me up at Ahhhsami.tumblr.com/ask. You can be anonymous there or not. Whatever you're more comfortable with.


End file.
